Catlogo de informacin pblica
Catalogue of Spain's public sector information. Areas covered The catalogue covers the following information agencies. English titles have been generated by Google Translate, and may not reflect agencies' actual English titles. General Coordination Branch Library Spanish Airports and Air Navigation (AENA) Spanish Agency for International Development Cooperation (AECI) Spanish Food Safety Agency (AESAN) State Tax Administration Agency (AEAT) Meteorological Agency (AEMET) Agency Olive Acetite Biblioteca Nacional (BNE) Geology Library, University of Barcelona Official State Bulletin (BOE) Arab House Spanish Metrology Centre (CEM) Spanish Center for Subtitles and Audio Description (CESyA) National Geographic Information Center (IGN) Environmental Documentation Centre and Library General MARM Cultural Documentation Center Documentation Centre Theatre Documentation Center of Music and Dance Center for Legal Studies (CEJ) Center for Political and Constitutional Studies (CEPC) Center for Studies and Experimentation of Public Works (CEDEX) Centre for Sociological Research (CIS) Research Centre in Energy, Environment and Technology (CIEMAT) Press Center of the Ministry of the Presidency Center Publications Gazette of the Ministry of Economy and Finance Reference Center for Personal Autonomy and Technical Aids (CEAPAT) Centre for Industrial Technological Development (CDTI) Commissioner for the Tobacco Market National Competition Commission (CNC) National Energy Commission (CNE) Market Commission (CNMV) Market Commission (CMT) Spanish Company for Financing for Development (COFIDES) Civil engineering support services Ebro Hydrographic Confederation (CHE) Hydrographic Confederation of the Guadalquivir (CHG) Guadiana River Basin Hydrographic Confederation Mio-Sil Segura basin Conference of Rectors of Spanish Universities (CRUE) Congress of Deputies Economic and Social Council (CES) State Board of Education General Council of the Judiciary (CGPJ) Inter-Territorial Council of the National Health Service (NHS) Consejo Superior de Investigaciones Cientficas (CSIC) Youth Council of Spain (CJE) Consorcio Zona Franca de Cdiz Consorcio Zona Franca de Vigo DG Agriculture General Directorate of Macroeconomic Analysis and International Economics General Directorate of Fine Arts, Museums and Heritage Directorate General of Foreign Communications Directorate General of Financial Coordination with the Autonomous Communities and Local Government General Directorate of Community Funds General Directorate of Hydraulic Works and Water Quality Directorate General of Small and Medium Business General Directorate of Insurance and Pension Funds Direccin General de Trfico (DGT) General Directorate of Police and Civil Guard General Directorate of Cadastre National Company for Radioactive Waste (ENRESA) Agricultural Insurance Agency Expo Zaragoza Empresarial, SA Spanish Agricultural Guarantee Fund (FEGA) Fund Regulation and Organization Products Market Fisheries and Mariculture (FROM) Spanish Armed Forces Biodiversity Foundation Foundation Research Center of Neurological Diseases (CIEN) Eguia-Careaga Fundazioa Foundation Fundacin Escuela de Organizacin Industrial International and Latin American Foundation for Administration and Public Policy (FIIAPP) Lazarus Foundation Galdiano Foundation for Industrial Technology Foresight Observatory (OPTI) Foundation for Pluralism and Coexistence Foundation Interconfederal Service Mediation and Arbitration (SIMA) Victims of Terrorism Foundation Spanish Railway Foundation Foundation for the Prevention of Occupational Risks Systems Engineering for Defence of Spain, SA (ISDEFE) Engineering and Economics of Transport, SA (INECO) Instituto Cervantes Spanish Institute of Foreign Trade (ICEX) Spanish Institute of Oceanography (IEO) National Geographic Institute (IGN) National Geographic Institute (IGN) Geological Survey of Spain (IGME) Navy Hydrographic Institute National Institute of Public Administration (INAP) National Statistics Institute (INE) National Institute for Public Health (INGESA) National Research Institute for Agriculture and Food Technology (INIA) National Institute of Communication Technologies, SA (INTECO) National Institute of Aerospace Technology (INTA) National Institute of Performing Arts and Music National Consumer Institute (INC) Instituto de Astrofisica de Canarias (IAC) Institute of Accounting and Auditing (ICAC) Instituto de Estudios Fiscales (IEF) Teacher Training Institute, Research and Educational Innovation (IFIIE) Instituto de Salud Carlos III Tourism Institute of Spain (TURESPAA) Institute of Cinematography and Audiovisual Arts (ICAA) Instituto de la Juventud (Youth Institute) Institute of Cultural Heritage of Spain Institute for Energy Diversification and Saving of Energy (IDEA) General Comptroller of the State Administration (IGAE) Recruitment Management Advisory Board Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Cooperation Ministry of Culture Ministry of Defence Ministry of Economy and Finance Ministry of Education Ministry of Public Works Ministry of Industry, Tourism and Trade Ministry of Justice Ministry of Environment and Rural and Marine Ministry of Territorial Policy and Public Administration Ministry of Health, Social Affairs and Equal Ministry of Labour and Immigration Ministry of Interior Museo Nacional del Prado National Observatory for Telecommunication and Information Society (ONTSI) Spanish Patent and Trademark Office (SPTO) PRTR-Spain 060 Portal Puertos del Estado Royal Spanish Academy (RAE) Royal Academy of Medicine Royal Academy of Pharmacy Real Academia de Bellas Artes de San Fernando Royal Academy of Moral and Political Sciences Royal Academy of Exact, Physical and Natural Royal Academy of Jurisprudence and Legislation Real Academia de la Historia (RAH) Royal Board on Disability Red.es SANDACH SEPES (Public Enterprise Land) SIGALSA Secretary of State for Telecommunications and Information Society (SETSI) Technical Secretariat of the Ministry of Health, Social Affairs and Equal General Technical Secretariat. Documentation Centre. General Technical Secretariat. Media Centre. General Technical Secretariat. Publications Center. General Secretariat of the Sea Secretary of State for Trade Secretary of State for Finance and Budgets Secretary of State for Immigration and Emigration Senate of Spain Public Employment Service (SPEE) Press Service of the Government of Spain Post and Telegraph State Company, SA State Society for Cultural Commemorations (SECC) State Society Tourist Information Management, SA (SEGITTUR) Sociedad Estatal de Infraestructuras Agrarias (SEIASA) State Industrial Holdings Company (SEPI) Public Rental Company (SPAlquiler) Deputy General Directorate of State Archives General Coordination Branch Library General Branch and Arable Crops Industrial General Statistics Branch Ministry Deputy General Directorate for the Promotion of Cinema and Audiovisual Industry Planning Bureau and Food Control Branch for the Promotion of Cultural Industries and Foundations and Patronage Branch for the Promotion of Fine Arts Branch for the Promotion of Books, Reading and Spanish Literature General Branch Promotion and Cultural Industries and Foundations and Patronage Office for the Protection of Historical Heritage International Affairs Division and Community Affairs Spain's Constitutional Court Central Administrative Tribunal Econmico Court of Auditors Environment Area Category:country.es Category:country.spain Category:government Category:package-type.catalog